mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Tiger Woods/Most Mysterious' version
Back in the day, many would've considered Omega Tiger Woods to be one of the cheapest characters around, and although times have changed and it doesn't quite compare to other cheap characters any more, this overpowered titan of a professional golfer has still gotta kick some ass. ) |Image = File:MMOTWport.png |Creator = Most_Mysterious |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Omega Tiger Woods is a six-button character that is not balanced in the slightest. It has a series of highly disruptive attacks such as a crane that resides at the top of the screen which grabs the opponent and then drops him/her, dealing very high damage. This along with many of his other high damaging moves makes OTW a Cheap character. Playing as OTW is fairly simple, all one has to do is button mash and watch where your crane is. By mashing buttons, OTW can send an onslaught of specials like his missile and mine which can prevent the opponent from being able to hit you close up. This also deters ranged opponents as a missile can hit them at any instant. His crane can stop opponents who attempt to perform supers, and can force zoning opponents out of a position. Due to his specials being relatively simple to perform, it is very easy for OTW to control the stage and essentially the fight. Although OTW is not able to properly block, it is very unlikely that combo-heavy opponents will be able to stay on you for long as a missile can still be triggered while you are getting hurt. Despite being able to control the stage with ease, OTW still has more tricks up his sleeve. One of these nasty tricks is his Armageddon hyper, which is unblockable and causes high amounts of damage as well as covering a large majority of the screen, which makes the move extremely hard to avoid. On top of this, Armageddon can still hit you even when you are on the ground which is very frustrating for the opponent and racks up the damage quickly. Along with this powerful hyper OTW also has his trademark Shrimp Bus Hyper, which is also unblockable and sends the player flying. While it is easier to avoid than Armageddon the bus comes by so quickly that the opponent may not be able to jump over it or sidestep it fast enough, it can also hit opponents that are on the ground. OTW's A.I is cheap, it constantly spams missiles and uses the grapple whenever it can. It almost immediately uses its Hypers and makes sure to have complete coverage of the stage and to stop anyone from getting close to it. The only typical way to overcome the AI is to use a cheap character or press F1 as OTW has no F1 resistance despite being a cheap character. The AI does tend to use the Shrimp bus over Armageddon in most situations, which can help the opponent prepare for the next hyper he attempts to use. Otherwise, OTW's AI is nearly impossible to overcome. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |[[file:Otwmissile.gif]]}} | }} | |[[file:Otwcranehook.gif]]}} | |[[file:Otwmot.gif]]}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1500 Power|file:Otwshrimpbus.gif}} | Uses 1500 Power|file:Otwmissile.gif}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN - Mini Metal Mario(Me) VS Omega Tiger Woods RDC Mugen Homer & Omega Tiger Woods Vs. Zeeky & Pepito Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Boss Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters made by Most Mysterious Category:Characters made in 2005